10 reasons why we love Mikey
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: Everyone is bored. But they started to write ten reasons things why they loved the turtle in orange. Yup that's right. Mikey! Their life would be so different if the turtle in orange was not there. On how many things they loved Mikey! 2012 series. -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1-April

-10 reasons I loved about Miley

1\. silly

2\. crazy.  
3\. honest.

4\. sweet.

5\. kind.

6\. wise beyond his ears.

7\. brave.

8\. Creative.  
9\. artist.

10\. Glad to be his friend!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2-Casey

The name's Casey Jones Time to tell you, about Mikey here:

1\. funny.

2\. goofball.

3\. crazy

4\. Happy.

5\. full of energy.  
6\. annoying at times.

7\. loyal.

8\. Honest.

9\. Willing.

10\. Cool, dude.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3-

Master Splinter: Memories and present day about his precious son,

Michelangelo.

My son.

I loved and care deeply for each of my sons.

Leonardo, leads.

Raphael, the fighter.

Donatello, the brains.

And, Michelangelo.

Every since Michelangelo was a child.

Unlike other infants, Miwa cried alot.

But Michelangelo did not.

He looked at me and give me the biggest smile, and his light blue shined as my brown ones met.

I smiled at him which he clapped his little hands in joy.

Michelangelo also have a big heart to helped others before him.

Ever since, he was two or six years old.

He hated when his brothers cried and make sure every day they smiled.

Michelangelo is a blessing.

He reminds me of Miwa, when she was about year old. He have her purity and smile.

He has innocent, light and a big heart that make everyone even me to see how big his light in the tunnel is.

All of my sons has gifts and weakness.

As, their father and sensei it is my job to make sure they overcome it.

Michelangelo has a gift.

His energy and raw talent make up for it.

I believed that he can do it.

He wants see the world that even when you make mistakes,

you laughed and laughed.

Until your pain fly away.

Michelangelo is truly wise beyond his years.

I'm proud and highly favored that he is my son.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, dudes! My name is formally Jason.

Now Mondo Gecko.

All, I'm going to tell you 10 reasons about my new best friend,

Mikey.

1\. Kind.

2\. Talented.

3\. creative.

4\. funny.

5\. goofy.

6\. playful.

7\. pro at skateboard. (But I'm better! Uh does my band counts?)

8\. Honest.

9\. brave.

10\. cool, dude.

The reason I put honest there.

Dudes, is

Because Mike.

I could have no what I was done was wrong.

So, now I thank him for never giving up on me.

-COWABUNGA!

-Your bud, Mondo Gecko.

You know who was the last freaks who called me names?

-Dead silence-

Just kidding! See your faces, dude!

Gosh learned to take a joke!


	5. Chapter 5

**All of my years, have been, have** **been fears.** **And, also terror.**

 **But as I went across the Dimension X, I met new friends called the Turtles.**

 **One of the species I met was Michelangelo.**

 **He was the one who believe I was not a monster only when people who treated me that way.**

 **I was surprised by those warm hearted words no one ever said those words to me.**

 **And, I replied back.**

 **''You are wise beyond your years,''**

 **He just smiled and giggled, replied.**

 **''Dude, I get that lot.''**

 **And named me,**

 **Leatherhead.**

 **I could have thanked even more.**

 **He is kind, beneficent and always felt the need everyone needed to smiled.**

 **I'm glad, he is my friend,**


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

2012 series.

Ch. 6: Leonardo

1\. kind.

2\. crazy.

3\. goofy.

4\. Wild.

5\. like to fun.

7\. warrior.

8\. willing.

9\. feisty.

10\. brave.

11\. I'm proud he is my brother.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

More chapters up soon!

Chapter 10 is the last chapter.

Tell me if you like my stories.

Review please!

Also check out my other stories, **The Aftermath.**

 **Ch. 7**

 **My name is Donatello.**

 **According to my list,**

 **I will tell you ten things about my brother Mikey.**

What do I think about my brother Michelangelo?

The ten things describes him is he is crazy.

2\. silly.

3\. always happy.

4\. A good cook, sometimes.

5\. kind.

6\. helper.

7\. willing.

8\. full of energy.

9\. can causes mayhems and distractions in my laboratory. Beside that,

10\. I'm grateful he is my brother.


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

2012 series.

Raphael is up!

Ch. 8

Ugh. Why am I even doing this? This is stupid.

I make it quick.

So you dorks get out my head.

10 things about Mikey:

1\. happy.

2\. perky.

3\. Annoying.

4\. A little brat.

5\. cool.

6\. brave.

7\. kind.

8\. willing.

9\. The reason I like about him is he does not care about everyone thinks of him.

10\. A ninja.

Done.

Now leave me alone.

If you tell the little dork that I care for him.

I will beat the green off you.

- **Raph-**


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone's favorite cat is up.

That's Ice Cream Kitty.

I'm going used her POV.  
Since she's a cat.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Ice Cream Kitty's POV:

Why hello dear friends. I'm Ice cream Kitty. or Kitty for short.

I'm a cat and delicious. Don't even think of eating me!

I'm going tell you about my very large friend who's turtle that I have not eaten yet.

-Dead silence-

Guys. I'm just kidding! He's just my friend.

10 things I loved about my turtle friend:

1\. loving.

2\. He feeds me, pet me.

3\. happy.

4\. awesome.  
5\. He is good to talk with.

6\. He is a good artist.

7\. good cook.

8\. Silly.

9\. goofy.

10\. He is the best turtle friend a cat can ever have!

-Meow,

your friend

Ice Cream Kitty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

 **Is Napoleon.**

 **The last one!**

 **Ch. 10**

Hey dudes it been a long time! Here's Michelangelo I going to tell you about my best friend!

1\. He rocks.

2\. Awesome.

3\. funny like me.

4\. kind.

5\. awesome moves but I'm better.

6\. He's goofy.

7\. crazy dude.

8\. He loves pizza.

9\. Has older brothers like me.

10\. Best dude ever!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything!

The final chapter to 10 reason we loved Mikey!

I do not own anything!

Renet Tilley is up!

Chapter 11-Renet

You wonder who I am? Well Guys It's Renet.

Please catches that and write notes.

Renet is spelled REN with NET.

Just to be clear random people I don't know!

It's Renet not Renee. I'm going to tell you 10 reasons I loved my friend Mikey.

1\. Creative.

2\. Funny.

3\. Happy.  
4\. Awesome.  
5\. Daring.

6\. Charming. He's Prince Charming. Except he's Prince Mikey!

7\. Terrific

8\. He's artist.

9\. Crazy and bashful.  
10\. A warrior and adorable.

I never felt love before.

But with him.

I love him right away.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything!

Chapter 12 is the last chapter to 10 reasons why we love Mikey.

Up next is our favorite humble noodle man- Mr. Murakami San!  
Sadly I do not own TMNT.

Chapter:12-Mr. Murakami San

Hello, my friends. My name is Mr. Murakami-San.

Nice to meet you, my friends. I'm the owner of my noodle shop.

April O'Neil is nice young woman who goes to my shop every week. One day she introduced me to her friends the turtles san.

There name are Leonardo-San, Raphael-san, Donatello-san and Michelangelo-san.  
After they saved my life from the purple dragons.

I thanked them with meal. After I thanked them.

''Thank you turtle san.'' I replied.

''Wait. How do you know?'' They asked and their eyes gleamed with curiosity.

I said,'' Touch and smell.'' And especially stinky armpits.

Until they looked scared.

Now my friends why are you scared?  
''Don't you think we are freaks?'' They said.

''Why would I be scared? You aged my life.'' I replied.

They smiled at me. Michelangelo smiled and hugged me.

I accepted the hug he give me.

Michelangelo is wonderful, welcoming, talented, heroic and loyal. Those grate traits we humans lacked.

Only instead vengeance and greed. That because we never find what love is.

Michelangelo know what love is and is content with life and his brothers.

I'm very grateful he is my friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I return to 10 reasons why we love Mikey**

 **From Mikey himself**

 **Chapter-13**

 **Ten things what Mikey is grateful for**

 **1\. Pizza!**

 **2\. My Sensei and Dad!**

 **3\. My brothers**

 **4\. April and Casey and my other friends**

 **5\. Walk**

 **6\. talk and my sweet moves-naming stuff**

 **7\. Laughter**

 **8\. A ninja!**

 **9\. Renet**

 **10\. Everyone happy.**


End file.
